Cellular Realizations
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Hinata is dating Kiba, but will a phone conversation with Naruto make her change her mind about who she should be with? KibaHina NaruHina


AN: This is for my friend, James. It's short and sweet. :D To my readers... I know. But, believe me, the world isn't coming to an end. I can write straight pairings. lol I wrote that IshiOri awhile ago. xD And...it's got a pretty nifty title if I do say so myself.

Cellular Realizations

by: Karasu Kyra

Hinata Hyuuga blinked as the screen of her monitor came to life, leaving her momentarily blinded. She glanced back at the bed behind her, to see it had not woken her fiancé, Kiba Inuzuka. When she continued to hear the deep even breaths of his uninterrupted sleep, she turned back to her computer and logged in.

She opened her browser and went to a familiar chat site. She looked up a particular name and typed in a message.

**HHyuuga: **Hey.

**NUzumaki:** Hey, darling. Let me guess. He's asleep right behind you?

**HHyuuga: **I love him.

**NUzumaki: **You told me you loved me, once upon a time. Can I call you?

Hinata sucked in a breath and held it, chewing on her bottom lip while she looked from her phone, her computer screen, and Kiba. She finally blew out the breath and typed a reply.

**HHyuuga:** In a minute.

Hinata tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ears and looked back at Kiba, who shifted in his sleep, to curl in the warm spot Hinata's body had left behind. She walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and picked up her cell phone. She crept out of her bedroom, past her parent's room, through the kitchen, and out to the living room where she stepped through a pair of sliding glass doors and onto a wooden balcony.

She pulled out her cell and dialed the familiar number that assaulted her with memories of long conversations had during hot summer nights and chilly thunderstorms, cold winter days curled in her bed and during the first snowfall. She smiled a sweet smile and listened to the phone ring twice before she heard the cheerful voice.

"Hey, baby."

Hinata frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. "I t-told you to st-stop calling m-me that."

"Old habits die hard." The masculine voice didn't sound very repentant.

Hinata closed her eyes and in her mind, she could envision blond hair, azure-blue eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. It was two years of her past she just couldn't let go of. She'd promised Kiba she would break all contact, but... If he was going to have secrets, she would to. He didn't know she knew... But the Hyuuga knew about the make-up stained shirt, the Inuzuka had tried to hide. The raven-haired young woman knew about the smell of perfume in his hair before he hurried to the shower.

Yes, she too, had her secrets. She couldn't let go of the past. The distance between them bothered her, but even as she said that, she still talked to Naruto in some way every night. She still loved Naruto. They all knew that. And the blond spent every day fighting to be with her.

So, why couldn't she just do what she knew in her heart was right? Why did she push away the one that truly cared for her?

On impulse, she whispered, "I l-love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

A deep chuckle was her answer. "And you know I'll love you till I draw my last breath. And even then, I'll still love you."

Suddenly, the sliding glass door opened and Kiba stepped through, not having bothered to put on a shirt, standing in only a pair of pajama bottoms. Hinata gasped and quickly said, "I've gotta g-go."

"Who were you talking to?"

Hinata looked away guiltily. If Kiba noticed, he didn't say anything. He strode forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata melted into the embrace and thought, _Why is it, no matter how much I try not to, Naruto's all I can think about?_

Hinata looked up at the star-filled sky. _What have I done? Why am I not with the one I love?_

'_I l-love you, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

She'd said it aloud...

"Kiba..."

"What, baby?"

Baby... It didn't sound right from his lips.

"W-we're o-over."

Kiba backed away from Hinata. His face darkened until he was growling. "I see. I can't replace _him_ anymore."

And even as Kiba walked out her front door, she knew she was doing the right thing. She knew that one day... One day she would tell Naruto, while she was lying in his arms...

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
